Can't Stop Loving You
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. Olette's leaving and Hayner can't stop loving her. Will he be able to say goodbye and let go of his heart? -Haylette-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II or the characters. Oneshot. Haylette.**

* * *

"_So you leavin' in the mornin' on the early train._

_Well I could say everything's all right, and I could pretend and say goodbye._

_Got your ticket, got your suitcase, got your leaving smile._

_Oh I could say that's the way it goes, and I could pretend you won't know_

_That I was lying..._"

_Can't Stop Loving You, Phil Collins_

The sunlight shone in his eyes, pulling him from his sleep. He sat up at once, the usual excitement pulsating through him at the thought of getting to see her today. Every morning the flutter of happiness would hit him and then he would calm down, and act as if it wasn't such a big deal.

As would anyone like Hayner. He wasn't good at expressing serious emotions, especially when it came to matters of the heart. He didn't know how or when, but he did know that Olette could never know how he felt about her…

She would laugh at him. Despite being the understanding and sweet one of their group, that wouldn't stop her from being repulsed by his feelings. Hayner knew that someone like him would never deserve someone as pure and beautiful as Olette.

Though he couldn't help how he had felt when seeing her in her bathing suit at the beach just a couple of days ago. They had finally earned enough munny to go and it had sent him into a happy fit that took Pence nearly tackling him to calm him down. Once they had arrived, going to the tents to change, and then met up afterwards, Hayner had felt his entire world shift.

How could he have never seen just how beautiful Olette really was?

He walked silently through the still sleeping town. Lately he had been getting up a lot earlier than usual, especially for summer vacation. He assumed it was because he didn't want to lose any time with Olette and Pence.

Summer was dwindling away. Just one more day and…

Hayner shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about summer ending. It made him sad and a little ticked that summer seemed too short.

He entered the Usual Spot, blinking in shock to see Olette sitting sadly on her favorite spot on the couch. She was looking around intently with glossy emerald eyes, trying hard to smile. It was obvious she was thinking of memories.

"What's up?"

Olette jolted slightly as she heard Hayner's voice. That's when he noticed the suitcase sitting beside her yellow sneakered feet. Suddenly his throat was dry. Incredibly dry. No matter how hard he swallowed, it stayed dry and suddenly it was burning unpleasantly.

Suitcase…

His brown eyes darted to her hand, seeing the obvious ticket clutched in her hand.

Ticket…

Olette looked at him, slowly standing up, slowly finding her voice.

Sad, beautiful green eyes, filled with memory…

He pieced the puzzle together in that instant, not sure how to react. Part of him wanted to beg for the reasons why she was leaving. The other half wanted to scream and yell and cry at the unfairness of it.

"I got in…" Olette slowly spoke. "I got the letter last night… I've been accepted…"

He knew she would be accepted to the elite private academy in Radiant Garden. She had the brains, the grades, and the pretty face. Olette had cried for hours the night she told them she had applied.

She was just trying to set a path for her future.

She didn't want to leave Hayner and Pence behind but her heart wanted to go to that school…

Why should she be held back and stay in this town when she could go out and make a name for herself?

He finally licked his lips and spoke, forcing his voice to remain steady.

It came out nonchalant, something he cursed himself over. It made him seem heartless, but he hoped Olette could see that he was truly devastated by the fact she was going to leave.

"When do you leave?"

"In about an hour… I just said goodbye to Pence…"

Hayner ignored the rise of jealousy in his chest.

How come she said goodbye to _Pence_ first? Why did he get to find out before him? It wasn't fair. Why didn't Olette ever give him real special attention like she did Pence?

"Walk me to the station?" Olette breathed softly.

The blond gave a nod, "Yeah, sure…" he replied almost absently.

He was trying to get a grip on reality, the one thing he was dreading to face. Olette went to grab her suitcase, but Hayner grabbed it before she could. They walked in silence as they left the Usual Spot, walking as slow as possible.

As if trying to stop time and stop their last moments together from happening…

"How'd Pence take it?" Hayner dared to ask.

"He… cried." Olette whispered, head lowered, chocolate bangs hiding her eyes from him. "Hugged me a lot… almost asked me to stay…"

Hayner swallowed again, the burning in his throat driving him crazy. "He's… we're gonna miss you."

Olette gave a nod, "I'm going to miss you guys too… you're my best friends."

He forced out a laugh, trying to lighten the serious mood, "Guess I won't have two people harping at me to get my homework done now."

He didn't like serious, sad moods. It made him feel uncomfortable, awkward. He also didn't like not knowing what to say, especially since he was scared he would say something that would hurt Olette's feelings.

He never wanted to hurt her ever again.

Never wanted to see her cry because of him…

It tore him to pieces.

They walked through the Tran Common, passing the closed down Candy Shop. They walked up to Station Heights. The glass doors to the station were haunting, the clock tower where they had spent private moments looming over them.

Green and brown eyes looked up at the time, seeing that it was running out.

_I should tell her… _

Hayner wanted nothing more than to pull Olette close, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her.

That he couldn't stop loving her, no matter what.

"O-Olette…?"

He froze as he heard the rumble of the railroad tracks. The train was coming in from Sunset Station. They needed to get inside Central Station right then and there.

He didn't think, just acted. He took her hand with his free one, pulling her up the steps. If he didn't get her inside, there wasn't any telling what he could do to try and stop her. He had to force himself to let her go.

For once, he wasn't going to be selfish. This was what Olette wanted. He would let her go if that made her happy.

And when he walked away, she wouldn't know, but he would be crying…

But until she was on that train and was gone, he wasn't going to let her see him cry. He couldn't. He wanted her last memory of him to be a strong one, of him smiling at her with his cocky grin and his playful brown eyes.

Olette and Hayner came to a stop, waiting for the train's arrival. The whistle was heard, the arrival was coming.

Her leaving smile was in place, the tears sliding down her face in a silent cascade. Her hand squeezed his, and Hayner had to force himself to let it go as the train finally came into sight. He put down her suitcase and she grasped the handle, smiling at him beautifully one last time.

"Promise to keep in touch, okay?" Hayner said, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears.

Olette gave a nod of understanding, "Will do."

She was always understanding…

Saw him for who he really was, underneath his bad attitude and false demeanor.

And whenever she was proud of him or something he accomplished, Hayner felt the most happy.

He felt loved by her.

"I'll always be here… if you change your mind." Hayner whispered softly.

The train came to a stop, the steam appearing as the doors opened to let off the passengers. Olette bit her lip, gave a simple nod. Somewhat awkwardly, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him against her tightly.

Hayner closed his eyes as his heart was torn in two. He held her just as tightly, her scent of sweet caramel and vanilla driving him mad. He knew he would always be able to smell her scent.

Her soft brown hair brushed against his hand as he held her. Without thinking, Hayner placed his hand at the nape of Olette's neck, tugging her up so he could claim her lips with his own. Olette blinked rapidly in shock, crying as he kissed her.

Their first and last kiss…

And when Hayner pulled away, he had that look in his eyes that he did whenever he lied as he said that one word.

"Goodbye…"

Pushing her away, Hayner took her hand, pushing her gently toward the train before any second thoughts could hit them. Olette stumbled inside, whirling around just as the doors shut behind her, and emerald eyes frantically met brown.

Warm, chocolate brown that made her feel alive…

He gave her that cocky smile, that grin that told her everything was going to be alright, that he had her back. Her lips tingled from his abrupt and unexpected kiss. He didn't have to say anything, but she deep down knew he felt the same.

And now she was leaving…

Olette pressed against the window, crying.

Hayner's eyes locked on her recently kissed lips, watching as they formed three words.

"_I… love… you…_"

He gave a nod just as the train departed, turned, and walked away.

His tears falling silently as he descended down the steps of the station, the train disappeared completely out of his life. Standing in the middle of the station plaza, Hayner looked out to the rising sun and clenched his fists at his side.

"I won't stop loving you, Olette… I won't love anyone else ever again." 

That was the promise he would always keep…

Hayner didn't break Olette's promises.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was sad… I just thought it was perfect for them… Haylette 4-Ever!! Please review guys!**

**Musical Inspiration: Can't Stop Loving You – Phil Collins**


End file.
